Czekając Na Ciebie
by EKP
Summary: Ślub Gwen przelewa czarę goryczy, lecz kiedy Ianto sądzi, że między nim a Jackiem wszystko jest skończone, los postanawia mu pokazać, jak bardzo się myli. Bo chłopak nigdy by nie pomyślał, że młodszy, wciąż śmiertelny Kapitan Jack Harkness może skraść mu serce. Jest tylko jeden problem. Czas. Alternatywa! Jack/Ianto i niewyraźnie Doktor/Rose
1. Rozdział 1

**Czekając na ciebie**

 **Rozdział 1**

„ _Your words in my head, knives in my heart. You build me up and then I fall apart." — Christina Perri (Human)_

Noc bardzo powoli zmieniała się w poranek, kiedy w końcu wyruszyli w drogę powrotną. Niebo – wciąż usłane setkami gwiazd – które niespiesznie zmieniało barwę z ciemnego granatu w jego coraz to jaśniejszy odcień, wyglądało wyjątkowo pięknie i Ianto z ironią pomyślał, że to cholernie typowe. Nawet krajobraz musiał dodawać sytuacji dramatyzmu.

Jack prowadził szybko i nieostrożnie, jednak o tej godzinie drogi były całkowicie puste i młodszy mężczyzna nie przykładał do tego większej wagi. Był w takim nastroju, że może i z wdzięcznością przyjąłby wypadek.

Rzucił okiem na swojego towarzysza; ten nie odwzajemnił spojrzenia. Nie musiał. Ianto i bez jego zirytowanego wzroku widział, jak wściekły jest mężczyzna. Rysy twarzy miał mocno ściągnięte, szczękę zaciśniętą tak, że zdawało się to aż bolesne. Dłońmi ściskał kierownicę i, mimo pół mroku, łatwo było dostrzec jego zbielałe knykcie. Ianto też był wściekły, choć może w jego przypadku przeważał smutek.

Nie tak to sobie wszystko wyobrażał. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że zakocha się w mężczyźnie – w Jacku – który nigdy nie odwzajemni jego uczuć. Miał ożenić się z Lisą, żyć z nią długo i szczęśliwie, ale ona, oczywiście, musiała umrzeć, w czym zresztą Jack miał spory udział. Nie mógł bardziej schrzanić sobie życia. Zakochał się w potworze. To samo w sobie było złe.

— Mogłeś ją powstrzymać, wiesz? — powiedział gorzko, przerywając napiętą ciszę. — Jedno twoje słowo i padłaby ci w ramiona, całkiem zapominając o Rhysie. Mógłbyś ją mieć.

Postawa Jacka, o ile to możliwe, stała się jeszcze bardziej napięta i Ianto przemknęło przez myśl, że w żadnym wypadku nie chciałby teraz być na miejscu kierownicy, którą mężczyzna tak kurczowo ściskał. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego znów rozpoczyna ten temat. Może po prostu był masochistą?

— Powiedziałem ci już, że nie mam ochoty na znoszenie twojej dziecinnej zazdrości — odwarknął, nie odrywając wzroku od drogi.

Ianto prychnął. Cóż, faktycznie to powiedział. Głośno i wyraźnie, na oczach zakłopotanej Tosh, kiedy pokłócili się zaraz po odjeździe młodej pary. Jak idiota poprosił Jacka do tańca na tym przeklętym weselu, myśląc... Sam nie wiedział, co. Że Jack nagle się w nim zakocha? Że dozna olśnienia? Że stanie się dla niego ważniejszy od Gwen? Że choć przez moment Jack będzie należał tylko do niego? Zamiast tego dostał tylko zirytowane przewrócenie oczami i wolny taniec, w którym zdecydowanie brakowało czułości i za dużo było protekcjonalności.

— Oczywiście, zapomnijmy o sprawie! Może jutro rano zdążysz jeszcze mnie przelecieć zanim zadzwoni Gwen, żeby opowiedzieć, jak mija jej miesiąc miodowy! Wróćmy sobie do naszej pochrzanionej rzeczywistości, niech nic się nie zmienia! — rzekł ostro, czując narastające uczucie złości i bólu.

— Jaki jest twój problem, Ianto?! — ryknął Jack, uderzając dłonią w kierownicę.

— Robisz ze mnie idiotę, to mój problem! Zjawiasz się, kiedy Gwen nie ma w pobliżu, szepczesz kilka czułych słówek, a ja ci ulegam! Potem wraca ona i wszystko jest po staremu, ja znów idę w odstawkę!

— Nigdy nic ci nie obiecywałem! Nie było między nami mowy o żadnych romantycznych pierdołach! — odparł wściekle.

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie! To po prostu ja jestem na tyle naiwny, że po tych wszystkich miesiącach sądziłem, że mogę coś dla ciebie znaczyć!

— Czego ty właściwie ode mnie chcesz? Zapewnienia, że jesteś ważny? Czułych gestów? Może chcesz, żebym wyznał ci miłość? — zapytał tak kpiąco, że Ianto poczuł w piersi bolesne ukłucie. — To się nie zdarzy, Ianto!

— Wiesz czego chcę? Żebyś okazał odrobinę przyzwoitości! Chcę, żebyś, będąc ze mną, był naprawdę mój! Nie potrzebuję żadnych cholernych zapewnień, ile dla ciebie znaczę! Ale jeśli jesteśmy parą...

— A kto powiedział, że nią jesteśmy? — przerwał mu Jack, uśmiechając się ironicznie. — Coś mnie ominęło, Ianto? Kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem, tylko się bzykaliśmy. Nie było mowy o niczym więcej.

Poczuł się, jakby ktoś uderzył go w twarz. Mocno. Słowa Jacka zabolały, niepierwszy raz zresztą. Kapitan miał prawdziwy talent w tej kwestii. Zamilkli obaj i w aucie zapadła ciężka cisza, którą przerywał jedynie szum pędzącego samochodu.

— Ianto — odezwał się po chwili mężczyzna. — Przepraszam. Nie chciałem tego powiedzieć.

Spróbował chwycić go za rękę, jednak chłopak wyszarpnął ją szybkim ruchem.

— Zatrzymaj samochód — powiedział drżącym głosem i ze zdziwieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że powstrzymuje łzy. Świetnie, po prostu świetnie.

— Wcale tak nie myślę, to po prostu...

— Zatrzymaj ten pieprzony samochód! — krzyknął i tym razem Jack posłuchał.

Zjechał na pobocze ciemnej, pustej drogi i Ianto natychmiast otworzył drzwiczki, wyskakując z auta. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie są ani ile czasu zajmie mu dotarcie na piechotę do domu, jednak wyjątkowo jego zdrowy rozsądek milczał. Czuł, że nie zniesie ani minuty dłużej w towarzystwie Jacka. Musiał od niego uciec. Ruszył szybko wzdłuż drogi, lecz po chwili usłyszał za sobą znajome kroki.

— Ianto — zawołał Jack, łapiąc go za ramię. — Daj spokój, co ty wyprawiasz? Jeszcze kawał drogi. To niebezpieczne! Nie pozwolę ci...

— Co cię to obchodzi?! — warknął i odwrócił się w kierunku Kapitana, wyrywając mu się. — Przecież tylko się bzykamy, moje bezpieczeństwo nie jest twoją sprawą!

— Świetnie, więc teraz będziesz mi to wypominał przez następny miesiąc, tak? — spytał ironicznie Jack i założył ręce na piersi. — Powiedziałem już, że jest mi przykro, co jeszcze mam zrobić?

Ianto prychnął i odwrócił się na pięcie, gotowy ruszyć przed siebie. Gdyby tylko wszystko było takie, jak postrzegał to mężczyzna.

Wtedy to się stało. Znikąd – dosłownie znikąd – pojawiło się białe, rażące światło. Sekundę zajęło mu zorientowanie się, co się dzieje. Tyle razy pomagał Jackowi przy ofiarach Szczeliny, że musiałby być głupcem, by nie wiedzieć, co takiego ma miejsce. Zdążył jedynie zwrócić się w kierunku Jacka i spojrzeć w jego szeroko otwarte, pełne jakiegoś dzikiego lęku oczy, nim jego ciało ogarnęła fala palącego, przenikającego do szpiku kości bólu. Potem Jack zniknął. Zniknęło wszystko poza bólem i świadomością, że to nie może skończyć się dobrze.

Czas stracił znaczenie, lecz ból nie malał, powoli stawał się centrum jego istnienia. Nie istniało nic poza tym przeszywającym do szpiku kości uczuciem. Aż w w pewnym momencie i ból dobiegł końca. Stracił przytomność.

* * *

Spróbował podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej i niemal zderzył się twarzą z twarzą innego mężczyzny, który w ostatniej chwili położył mu rękę na klatce piersiowej i delikatnie zmusił, by na powrót się położył.

— Spokojnie, tygrysie — rzekł rozbawiony głos.

Ianto zamrugał kilkukrotnie i w końcu odzyskał pełną sprawność w oczach, dzięki czemu mógł wyraźnie zobaczyć swojego towarzysza, choć i bez tego mógł spokojnie wymienić każdą cechę charakterystyczną jego wyglądu – tyle razy po seksie przyglądał się śpiącemu Jackowi, że znał go już niemal na pamięć.

— Zdecydowanie najpiękniejsze oczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem — dodał Kapitan.

Z zażenowaniem zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna obserwuje go uważnie z tym swoim lubieżnym uśmieszkiem na tej piekielnie przystojnej twarzy. Zmarszczył lekko brwi. Miał wrażenie, że w Jacku było coś innego, choć nie mógł powiedzieć konkretnie, co takiego. Każdy element jego wyglądu zdawał się być, jak zawsze, nienaganny.

— Szczelina — wypalił nagle. — Co się stało?

Kapitan zmarszczył brwi i pomógł mu usiąść, widząc jak niezdarnie gramoli się na nogi.

— Właściwie to nie wiem — odparł. — Widzisz, siedziałem sobie w tej oto uroczej celi i nagle ty się pojawiłeś. Chyba można powiedzieć, że spadłeś mi z nieba.

Rozejrzał się dookoła i ze zdumieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że faktycznie znajdują się w ciasnej, brudnej celi.

— Co do...? — zaczął, jednak Jack mu przerwał.

— Spokojnie, Doktor zaraz tu będzie, jestem pewien, że on będzie potrafił jakoś ci pomóc.

— Doktor? — powtórzył, mimowolnie spinając się na wspomnienie kosmity, z którym starszy mężczyzna przepadł na ponad pół roku.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Jack wybuchnął serdecznym śmiechem i poklepał go po ramieniu.

— Każdy tak reaguje. Nie mógł się nazwać dziwniej. Ale uwierz mi, nie masz się czym martwić. Doktor nas stąd wyciągnie. Jest...

— Wiem, do diabła, kim jest Doktor — warknął i podniósł się na nogi, nie przejmując się nagłą falą mdłości i zawrotów głowy.

— Wiesz? — zapytał zdumiony. — Och, więc już go spotkałeś. W takim razie...

Przerwał im dźwięk otwieranego zamka i Ianto po raz kolejny przeżył wstrząs. Oto w drzwiach stała Rose Tyler – ta sama, której Jack niezmiennie nosił zdjęcie w jednej z kieszeni płaszcza. Dokładnie ta, która niegdyś podróżowała razem z Kapitanem u boku Władcy Czasu. Cała i zdrowa, choć według słów Jacka powinna być uwięziona w innym wymiarze. Coś najwyraźniej bardzo tu nie grało. Skierował spojrzenie na swojego towarzysza, jednak w jego oczach poza zainteresowaniem i błyskiem rozbawienia nie kryło się nic więcej. Brakowało w nich tej wyjątkowej głębi i uczucia, jakie pojawiało się, ilekroć patrzył na któreś ze swojego zespołu. Poczuł, że jego serce zaczyna przyspieszać niespokojnie. Coś było piekielnie nie tak.

— Jack! — pisnęła dziewczyna i objęła go szybko. — Już się bałam, że cię nie znajdę. Te lochy są ogromne. Dobrze, że miałam to. — Uniosła dłoń z jakimś małym urządzeniem, które najwyraźniej musiało znacznie wyprzedzać zdolności urządzeń z XXI wieku. — Doktor kazał mi cię znaleźć i uciekać.

— Zakładam, że rozprawia się z naszymi gospodarzami?

— To nie skończy się dobrze — stwierdziła dziewczyna; na jej młodej twarzy wyraźnie wypisany był niepokój.

— W takim razie musimy się stąd wynosić — odparł, rzucając jej uśmiech. — Idziesz, przystojniaku?

Miał mętlik w głowie, lecz niechętnie przyznał się przed samym sobą, że Doktor, o którym tyle słyszał, jest prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą, która może mu pomóc. Skinął więc głową.

— A ty jesteś?... — zapytała Rose, w końcu go dostrzegając.

— Ianto Jones — wypalił nim zdążył to przemyśleć i musiał walczyć z ochotą, by uderzyć w coś głową.

Jeśli jakimś cudem natknął się tutaj na młodszą wersję Jacka – tę wciąż śmiertelną i podróżującą z Doktorem – to właśnie rujnował całą ciągłość linii czasowej Kapitana. Podświadomie dotknął kieszeni marynarki, w której po ślubie Gwen wciąż została całkiem duża dawka retconu i zastanowił się, czy taki numer przejdzie z towarzyszami Doktora. Miał nadzieję, bo w innym wypadku oznaczało to, że nieźle narozrabiał, nawet jeśli nie z własnej woli.

— Po prostu się pojawił — wtrącił Jack, kiedy dziewczyna posłała mu pytające spojrzenie. — Nie sądzę, żeby był niebezpieczny. Zna Doktora.

— Właściwie to go nie...

— Nie ma na to czasu. Musimy stąd uciekać. — Rose wyglądała, jakby dopiero teraz przypomniała sobie o jakimś czyhającym na nich niebezpieczeństwie. — Znając go, zaraz wszystko wyleci w powietrze.

Kapitan skrzywił się delikatnie, najwyraźniej uznając, że blondynka ma rację. Pokręcił głową do własnych myśli i chwycił Ianto za nadgarstek. Nie przeszedł go żaden dreszcz, a czas wcale nie zwolnił, lecz na moment ich oczy się spotkały i młodszy mężczyzna miał ochotę cofnąć się o krok na ogrom uczuć, jakie w nich dostrzegł. Radość, rozbawienie, pożądanie, błysk strachu i... i miłość. Tak ogromna miłość do życia, której w przyszłości Jackowi będzie brakować.

Trwało to kilka sekund i nagle moment minął. Jack posłał mu szeroki uśmiech, ściskając mocniej jego dłoń.

— Masz ochotę na przygodę, tygrysie? — spytał.

Wciąż będąc w lekkim szoku, skinął niepewnie głową, choć wcale nie zamierzał tego robić. Uśmiech Kapitana poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej, o ile to w ogóle możliwe. Odwrócił się w kierunku Rose.

— Prowadź, piękna.

Dziewczyna rzuciła okiem na urządzenie, po czym ruszyła biegiem przed siebie. Ianto nie musiał pytać, by wiedzieć, że mają iść w jej ślady. Nie zaszli jednak daleko. Kilka minut później do ich uszu dobiegł dźwięk pierwszej eksplozji. Zatrzymali się gwałtownie, niemal wpadając na wysokiego mężczyznę ubranego w czarną, skórzaną kurtkę.

— Doktorze! — zawołała Rose, lecz nie było czasu na radość.

Wszystko wokół nagle stało się kompletnie niestabilne, a sufit, dosłownie, walił im się na głowy. Nie miał czasu, by cokolwiek przemyśleć, jednak gdy dostrzegł głaz lecący w stronę towarzyszki Doktora, jego instynkt przejął nad nim kontrolę. Odepchnął dziewczynę gwałtownie do tyłu i wylądował na niej, przysparzając im tym samym masy siniaków. Zakrył głowę dłońmi i próbował nie uniemożliwić Rose oddychania, jednocześnie chroniąc ją własnym ciałem. Całe pandemonium trwało raptem kilka minut, lecz dla niego trwało całe wieki. W końcu jednak nastała cisza i mógł zejść z biednej dziewczyny, która leżała pod nim, oddychając ciężko. Podał jej rękę, którą przyjęła niepewnie, po czym bezceremonialnie pociągnęła go do uścisku. Pachniała zbyt dużą ilością tanich perfum, jednak ramiona miała delikatne i ciepłe.

— Dziękuję — powiedziała, odsunąwszy się od niego.

Założyła swoje długie włosy za ucho i odwróciła się w stronę, gdzie ostatnio stał Doktor i Jack.

— Do diabła — mruknął.

Przed nimi znajdował się ogromny stos gruzu, który okazał się pozostałością po zarwanym, kamiennym suficie. Podszedł bliżej, jednak nie wyglądało na to, by istniał sposób na przedostanie się na drugą stroną. Korytarz w tym miejscu kompletnie się zawalił i tylko cudem nie zostali zmiażdżeni.

— Doktorze! — krzyknęła z paniką Rose, również to dostrzegając. Rzuciła się w tamtą stronę i zaczęła odgarniać na bok mniejsze z kamieni, raniąc sobie przy tym dłonie. — Jack!

— Rose! — zawołał po chwili głos zza drugiej strony i dziewczyna zamarła. — Rose, nic ci nie jest?

Dziewczyna rzuciła Ianto niepewny uśmiech, po czym znów skupiła uwagę na głosie Doktora.

— Jesteśmy cali, a wy?

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, jakby mężczyzna wahał się, co powiedzieć i Ianto poczuł, jak paraliżuje go lodowaty strach.

— Posłuchaj, Rose. Musisz stąd uciekać. Do głównej eksplozji zostało niecałe pięć minut, potem całe to przeklęte laboratorium trafi szlag. Musisz się znaleźć jak najdalej stąd!

— Nie ma mowy! Co z tobą i Jackiem?! Nie zostawię was tutaj!

— Wyciągnę nas stąd, spotkamy się na TARDIS. Choć raz zrób, co mówię, Rose!

Dziewczyna nie wyglądała na ani trochę przekonaną i zdawało się, że Doktor świetnie zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

— Rose, obiecałem Jackie, że oddam jej córkę w jednym kawałku — powiedział twardo. — Wiesz dobrze, że ta kobieta znalazłaby mnie nawet w zaświatach, jeśli stałaby ci się krzywda. Nie skazuj mnie na to.

Przygryzła niepewnie wargę bez grama rozbawienia.

— Obiecujesz? Obiecujesz, że nic wam nie będzie? — zapytała i dopiero teraz Ianto uświadomił sobie, że blondynka płacze.

Moment wahania.

— Spotkamy się na TARDIS. Obiecuję.

Skinęła głową, choć mężczyzna nie mógł tego zobaczyć. Po chwili wstała na nogi i z bladym uśmiechem zwróciła się do Ianto.

— No to chodźmy.

— Zaczekaj — odparł i tym razem to on stanął obok góry gruzu. — Jack... Czy Jackowi nic nie jest? — zawołał, mając nadzieję, że niepotrzebnie się martwi.

— A ty to kto? — zapytał ostro Doktor, jednak przerwał mu drugi głos.

— Martwisz się, piękny? — odezwał się z rozbawieniem Jack. — Spokojnie, przeżyj to, a zabiorę cię na najwspanialszą randkę w twoim życiu.

— To nie czas ani miejsce na to, Jack — warknął jego towarzysz. — Mniejsza o to, kim jesteś, zabierajcie się stamtąd!

Odsunął się od ściany kamieni i Rose chwyciła go pewnie za rękę.

— Słyszałeś Doktora, musimy uciekać.

Skinął tępo głową i dał jej się poprowadzić. Biegła pewnie, co jakiś czas spoglądając na urządzenie, które jakimś cudem przetrwało wcześniejszą katastrofę. Ianto podejrzewał, że stoper w jego kieszeni nie miał tyle szczęścia, jednak postanowił tego nie komentować.

Zdawało się, że biegną już od wieków i pot powoli zaczął pokrywać jego twarz. Serce z kolei biło szybciej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nie mógł tutaj umrzeć. Żadne z nich nie mogło. Ani Doktor, ani Jack, ani Rose. Zrobiłby się z tego jeden wielki paradoks. Każde z nich miało w przyszłości jakąś rolę do odegrania, nie mogli tu umrzeć. Cóż, on mógł, nie byłoby to ogromną szkodą. Jedynym problemem był fakt, że Jack by o nim pamiętał i... Do diabła, czy Szczelina nie mogła go wyrzucić w jakieś miłe, spokojne miejsce, pozbawione młodszych wersji człowieka, w którym był zakochany?! Z całego zamieszania związanego z Torchwood wpadł w jeszcze większy bajzel. Z deszczu pod rynnę...

W końcu, po czasie, który zdawał się nieskończonością, wbiegli po ogromnych schodach, a ich oczom ukazały się masywne, lecz na szczęście otwarte wrota. Przekroczyli ich próg, z trudem łapiąc oddech, jednak wciąż nie zwalniali. Ianto na moment odwrócił głowę i niemal otworzył usta z zachwytu. Dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że wszystko, co ich otacza, jest zupełnie innym światem. Niebo miało barwę bardzo delikatnego fioletu i pozbawione było najmniejszej choćby chmurki. Gdy z kolei zawiał wiatr, mógł poczuć zapach, który kojarzył mu się z bardziej subtelną wersją ziemskiego bzu. Poza ogromnym, zbudowanym w dziwnym stylu budynkiem nie było tam żadnych budowli. Jedynie coś, co mogło być kosmicznym odpowiednikiem trawy. Była ona znacznie dłuższa, jakby ktoś nie kosił jej od długiego czasu, a do tego była koloru intensywnego błękitu.

Wbiegli w nią i nagle znaleźli się po kolana w ciepłym, zielonym płynie. Ianto mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie jest to żaden dziwny system kanalizacyjny kosmitów.

Zwolnili nieco, za co był niewysłowienie wdzięczny. Owszem, przy pracy w Torchwood (i związku z Jackiem) był wysportowany, jednak długi dystans, który pokonali w szaleńczym tempie, przyprawił go o palący ból w płucach i słabość w mięśniach nóg.

Po chwili uświadomił sobie powód, dla którego mogli pozwolić sobie na ulgę. Stała przed nimi niedużych rozmiarów, policyjna budka z lat sześćdziesiątych, którą, jak wiedział z plików Torchwood Jeden, podróżował Doktor. Zatrzymali się przed nią, oddychając z trudem, a Rose wyciągnęła ukryty przez bluzkę łańcuszek z małym kluczykiem.

— Witam na TARDIS, Ianto — powiedziała i w tym samym momencie dobiegł ich dźwięk ogromnej eksplozji.

Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że Jack wyjdzie z tego cały i zdrowy.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

„ _I guess you didn't care. And I guess I liked that. And when I fell hard you took a step back. Without me." — Taylor Swift (Trouble)_

Nie zdążyli nawet przekroczyć progu niebieskiej budki. Odwrócili się w samą porę, by móc dostrzec eksplozję. Poczuli jej moc, mimo sporej odległości, jaka dzieliła ich od miejsca wybuchu. Ianto mógłby przysiąc, że poczuł na skórze żar ognia, który pochłonął budynek przed nimi. Nagły podmuch gorąca niemal zrzucił ich z nóg. Spojrzał na młodą kobietę, jednak poza zaciętością nie mógł odczytać nic więcej z jej twarzy. Niespodziewanie rozpromieniła się i uniosła rękę, by wskazać zbliżającą się w szybkim tempie postać, która była wciąż za daleko, by można było ją zidentyfikować, lecz zdecydowanie wyróżniała się na tle płomieni.

— Tam! — zawołała radośnie, lecz zaraz szczęście zastąpiło zmartwienie. — Tylko jedna osoba — stwierdziła, mrużąc oczy, by lepiej widzieć.

Ianto również wytężył wzrok i po chwili zaklął cicho.

— To nie oni — stwierdził. — Chyba, że twój Doktor ma czarną skórę. Bo wątpię, żeby eksplozja tak osmoliła któregoś z nich.

Rose przełknęła ciężko i złapała go za rękę.

— Lepiej wejdźmy do środka. On... nie jest bezpieczny — wydusiła i wciągnęła go na pokład TARDIS.

Zamknęła za nimi starannie drzwi i kiedy się odwróciła, Ianto złapał ją za ramiona, kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie.

— W porządku, powiedz mi, co tu się dzieje — zażądał.

Rose odsunęła się nieco i wzruszyła ramionami, lecz zaraz spojrzała na niego ostro. Nagle jej postawa stała się dużo bardziej napięta i Ianto musiał rozważyć, czy blondynka byłaby w stanie wyrządzić mu poważną krzywdę. Wątpił w to na pierwszy rzut oka, lecz kobieta podróżująca z Doktorem z pewnością umiała się bronić przed kimś, kogo uważała za niebezpiecznego.

— Byłeś w tamtych lochach, a nie wiesz? — zapytała podejrzliwie.

Pokręcił głową, subtelnie cofając się w stronę drzwi. Pewnie nie był to najlepszy pomysł, jednak przywykł już do walki z kosmitami. Do bronienia się przed dawnymi przyjaciółmi Jacka nie bardzo, choć po Harcie miał już jakieś doświadczenie w tej kwestii.

— Znalazłem się tam przez czysty przypadek. Naprawdę — dodał, widząc, że dziewczyna nie kupuje jego słów. — W Cardiff jest coś takiego jak Szczelina w czasie i przestrzeni. Podróżujesz z Doktorem, powinnaś o niej słyszeć.

A przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

— W porządku, słyszałam — powiedziała i uniosła wyżej głowę. — Ale została zamknięta. Widziałam na własne oczy. Nie wciśniesz mi kitu! Gadaj, kim jesteś!

Niemal się uśmiechnął. Cóż, nie był w najlepszym położeniu, ale miał wrażenie, że nieciężko jest lubić Rose Tyler.

— Nie została zamknięta, nie do końca. To... skomplikowane. Szczelina biegnąca przez Cardiff przerzuca różne rzeczy, zazwyczaj jakiś kosmiczny złom. Ale zdarza się, że i coś z Cardiff może zostać zabrane przez Szczelinę. No i właśnie tak się tu znalazłem.

— Och — wymsknęło jej się. — Więc nie jesteś żadnym niebezpiecznym kosmitą?

— Tylko Walijczykiem. — Uśmiechnął się, jednak dziewczyna nie odwzajemniła tego gestu.

— Zaraz — mruknęła powoli. — Jack wspomniał coś o tym, że znasz Doktora. To prawda?

— Nie. Nie do końca. Znam kogoś, kto go zna. To naprawdę skomplikowane. Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Paradoks i te sprawy.

Skinęła powoli głową i w jej oczach dostrzegł wyraźny błysk zrozumienia. Zastanowił się krótko, czy miała już z tym jakieś doświadczenie, lecz szybko stwierdził, że każdy towarzysz Doktora musi znać konsekwencje zadzierania z czasem. Pewnie stąd Jack tyle o tym wiedział i dlatego był tak ostrożny tamtej nocy, kiedy zniknął Hart, a oni cofnęli się w czasie.

Atmosfera między nimi nieco się uspokoiła i w końcu miał szansę rozejrzeć się po statku. W Torchwood Jeden wielokrotnie spekulowano, dlaczego Doktor podróżuje w małej, z pozoru przestarzałej budce policyjnej, lecz Ianto nigdy nie przeszłoby przez myśl, że TARDIS może tak wyglądać w środku. Sam Jack, który, od czasu do czasu, kiedy był w jednym z tych sentymentalnych nastrojów, opowiadał mu to i owo o swoich podróżach u boku Doktora, jakoś nigdy o tym nie wspomniał.

— Jest...

— Śmiało — zachęciła go z nagłym rozbawieniem blondynka.

— Większy w środku — wydusił.

— Większa — poprawiła go Rose, patrząc na ścianę statku z uczuciem. — Według Doktora, jest żywą istotą. Zrozumiesz, jeśli spędzisz tu trochę czasu. Dajmy na to, ku przerażeniu Doktora, ona absolutnie uwielbia Jacka. Więc Jack...

Przerwał jej głośny dźwięk zza drzwi TARDIS. Oboje jednocześnie odwrócili się w stronę drzwi, momentalnie poważniejąc. Strach, o którym na moment zapomniał, wrócił ze zdwojoną siłą.

— Za ciche jak na kolejną eksplozję — stwierdziła cicho, patrząc ze strachem w stronę drzwi.

— Pistolet — odparł, natychmiast rozpoznawszy ten odgłos. Sięgnął po własną broń i odbezpieczył ją szybkim ruchem. — Zostań tutaj — polecił dziewczynie, choć miał wrażenie, że i tak go nie posłucha.

Otworzył ostrożnie drzwi i dostrzegł, że stworzenie o czarnej skórze, które widział kilka minut wcześniej biegnące w ich stronę, stoi tyłem do budki i celuje w wysokiego mężczyznę, który musiał być Doktorem. Ze zgrozą uświadomił sobie, że kosmita trzyma w dłoniach rewolwer, który podejrzanie przypominał ten wiekowy, należący do Jacka, z którym w przyszłości mężczyzna się nie rozstawał. Jakoś wątpił, żeby na tej odludnej planecie wiele było ludzkich wyrobów z XX wieku. Spojrzał w bok i kiedy ujrzał leżącego na ziemi Kapitana w kałuży krwi, miał wrażenie, że jego serce przerwało swoją pracę. Zawsze reagował w ten sposób na widok Jacka, któremu działa się jakakolwiek krzywda, nawet jeśli wiedział, że człowiek nie może umrzeć. Teraz ze zgrozą zdał sobie sprawę, że rany Jacka nie zagoją się w ciągu kilku godzin i że...

— Wszystko zrujnowaliście! — zawołał czarnoskóry przeraźliwie wysokim głosem pełnym szalonej furii i skierował pistolet w stronę Doktora.

Uniósł pistolet i pociągnął bez wahania za spust, nim jego mózg zdążył dokończyć kreowanie wizji martwego Jacka, który tym razem nie może wrócić. Trafił idealnie w tył jego czaszki i stworzenie padło martwe na ziemię, obryzgawszy go wcześniej niezwykle pokaźną ilością białego śluzu.

W jego głowie scena ta trwała całe wieki, każda sekunda przeciągała się w nieskończoność, ale zdrowy rozsądek, którego zawsze miał w sobie dużo, podpowiadał cicho, że od jego wyjścia z policyjnej budki minęły sekundy.

Spojrzał na Doktora, lecz nie był w stanie rozszyfrować jego wyrazu twarzy. Mężczyzna rzucił mu jedynie szybkie spojrzenie, przerzucił je na martwe ciało, a potem cała jego uwaga skupiła się na rannym Kapitanie. Usłyszał, że drzwi za nim znów się otwierają i okrzyk, jaki wydała z siebie Rose nieco go otrzeźwił. Schował pistolet wyuczonymi ruchami, wcześniej go zabezpieczywszy i ruszył biegiem w stronę, gdzie klęczała Rose i Doktor. Dopiero kiedy był tuż obok, zdał sobie sprawę, że, choć zamglone z bólu, oczy Jacka są otwarte. Potem zauważył ciemną plamę na jego białej bluzce i zdał sobie sprawę, że to w to miejsce został postrzelony. Z trudem udało mu się przełknąć ślinę. Gardło miał suche jak piasek.

— Pomóż mi — polecił tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu mężczyzna w czarnej kurtce. — Musimy zanieść go na TARDIS. Ona mu pomoże.

Ianto nie chciał wnikać, jak statek może pomóc Jackowi z raną, która, według jego skromnej wiedzy medycznej, wyglądała na... Nie mógł dokończyć tego zdania nawet w myślach. Zaledwie niecałą godzinę temu Jack powiedział mu, że nigdy nie chodziło między nimi o nic więcej niż dobry seks, lecz jakoś nie mógł sobie przypomnieć złości, jaką wtedy czuł, kiedy przed oczami miał coraz bardziej bladego i cierpiącego mężczyzny.

Bez wahania złapał go pod pachami, w duchu dziękując, że mimo swojej miernej wagi wciąż jest całkiem silny. Jack nie należał do najlżejszych ludzi. Drugi mężczyzna złapał jego nogi, z kolei Rose pobiegła przodem, by przytrzymać im drzwi. Z gardła Kapitana wyrwał się głośny jęk bólu. Z trudem weszli na pokład statku przez niegrzeszące szerokością wejście, potem minęli konsolę i dopiero wtedy Ianto zauważył drzwi, które się tam znajdowały. Być może nie rozejrzał się dość uważnie, lecz miał wrażenie, że jeszcze kilka minut temu ich tam nie było.

Kolejny raz Rose poszła przodem, a oni zaraz za nią. Znaleźli się w wielkim pomieszczeniu o bladoniebieskich ścianach, dziesiątce dziwnie wyglądających maszyn, wąskim łóżku i...

— Wynocha — zakomenderował Doktor, kiedy położyli Jacka owym łóżku.

— Ale co z... — zaprotestował Ianto, lecz przerwała mu Rose.

— Nic mu nie będzie. TARDIS się nim zajmie — stwierdziła cicho, lecz z niezachwianą pewnością, jednocześnie posyłając zatroskane spojrzenie w kierunku przyjaciela.

Ianto spojrzał na Kapitana z wahaniem i dostrzegł, że grymas bólu na jego twarzy znacznie zelżał. Skinął głową i pozwolił się wyprowadzić.

— Chodź, TARDIS na pewno przygotuje ci jakiś pokój. Wyglądasz jakbyś miał zemdleć. Spokojnie, ja też nie przepadam za krwią. Ale Doktor wszystkim się zajmie, Jackowi nic nie będzie.

— Nie chodzi o krew, mam z nią dość często do czynienia.

Rose spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem i uniosła brew, najwyraźniej oczekując szczegółów. Wymierzył sobie mentalny policzek. Jeszcze trochę i równie dobrze będzie mógł im wręczyć własną biografię. Musiał jak najszybciej porozmawiać z Doktorem i przekonać go, by, bez zbędnych pytań, zabrał go do domu.

— Często robię sobie krzywdę — mruknął, nie patrząc jej w oczy. Miał nadzieję, że po prostu uzna go za nieśmiałego, a nie notorycznego kłamcę. Zeszli po schodach dwa piętra w dół.

— Och. Już myślałam, że może jesteś lekarzem czy coś. Jesteś z Ziemi, to już mówiłeś, a z jakiego okresu? Po ubraniach powiedziałabym, że...

— XXI wiek — odparł krótko.

— Ja też — odrzekła z podekscytowaniem i rzuciła mu szeroki uśmiech. — Cudownie będzie mieć w końcu kogoś, kto będzie rozumiał, o czym mówię.

— A Jack i Doktor? — spytał, dostrzegając okazję, by subtelnie oddalić temat od swojej osoby.

Rose machnęła dłonią.

— Jack jest z zupełnie innego okresu, zna historię Ziemi tylko dlatego, że uczył się jej w szkole. Nie masz pojęcia, jak go bawi moja komórka. Mówi, że w LI wieku nawet w muzeum się takich nie widuje. Ale pociesza mnie myśl, że chociaż wciąż mają muzea.

Starał się utrzymać maskę uprzejmego zainteresowania, lecz w głowie notował każde słowo kobiety. Nieczęsto miał okazję dowiedzieć się czegoś nowego o Kapitanie. Po chwili jednak jak pocisk uderzyła w niego myśl, że to może już nie ma znaczenia. Nie po tym, co powiedział jego Jack. Miał wrażenie, że ostatnia noc trwale wpłynęła na ich relację, że... Przełknął z trudem ślinę. Że zostało po niej już tylko wspomnienie.

— A Doktor jest po prostu beznadziejnym przypadkiem. Spędza na Ziemi tyle czasu, ale trzeba byłoby być ślepym, żeby nie zobaczyć jaki z niego kosmita. Jeszcze zdążysz się przekonać.

Wątpił, lecz skinął posłusznie głową. Doszli do jakiś drzwi i Rose zatrzymała się, a on, chcąc nie chcąc, zrobił to samo.

— To chyba tutaj. TARDIS osobiście przygotowuje każdy pokój. Powinno ci się spodobać.

— Statek przygotował mi pokój? — Uniósł trochę sceptycznie, trochę z rozbawieniem brew.

— Już ci mówiłam, ona nie jest zwykłym statkiem. No cóż — powiedziała po krótkiej chwili milczenia. — Powinieneś się przespać, wyglądasz okropnie. Ja zresztą pewnie też. Rano odstawimy cię do domu. To znaczy, kiedy wstaniesz. Wciąż mam problemy z określeniem tu czasu. Na TARDIS dość ciężko jest zauważyć jego upływ. Wspominałeś już może, z którego jesteś roku?

— 2008 — odrzekł krótko.

— Blisko moich czasów — odrzekła z uśmiechem. — Będę miała dwadzieścia dwa lata. Uprzedzę cię tylko, że Doktor nie jest najlepszym pilotem. Znając go, wyląduje kilka miesięcy później, być może nawet w 2009. Więc mam nadzieję, że nie zostawiłeś włączonego żelazka.

— Nie, całe szczęście nie. — Uśmiechnął się blado.

— W porządku, już cię nie zatrzymuję. Tylko, Ianto?

— Tak?

— Dziękuję. Za to, co zrobiłeś. Uratowałeś mi życie, choć znałeś mnie kilka minut. Nie musiałeś tego robić.

— Myślę, że musiałem.

— W każdym razie dziękuję.

Odeszła, życząc mu dobrej nocy i uśmiechając się po raz ostatni.

Wszedł do pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Dopiero teraz uderzyło w niego z całą mocą, co się wydarzyło. Zakręciło mu się w głowie od nadmiaru wrażeń i musiał oprzeć się o drzwi, by nie upaść. Nie mógł się bardziej wpakować. On i jego cholerne szczęście.

Rozejrzał się powoli po pomieszczeniu, do którego wszedł. Okazało się, że Rose miała rację i statek idealnie trafił w jego gust. Pokój był ładny i dobrze urządzony. Ściany były białe, a w kilku miejscach wisiało parę gustownych obrazów. Podłogę pokrywały zaś ciemne, drewniane panele i biały, puchaty dywan umiejscowiony dokładnie naprzeciwko kominka. Kominka. Spojrzał na niego i zastanowił się, czy coś na tym statku zdoła go jeszcze zadziwić. Bardziej z boku stało duże łóżko, podobne do tego, które miał we własnym mieszkaniu. Niemal natychmiast pomyślał o Jacku i uśmiechnął się gorzko. Co, jak nie łóżko mogłoby kojarzyć mu się bardziej z Kapitanem? Po drugiej stronie pokoju stała jeszcze spora szafa na ubrania i biurko z krzesłem. Minimalistycznie, lecz przytulnie.

Powoli zaczął się rozbierać i dopiero kiedy ściągnął krawat, dostrzegł, że obok kominka znajdują się kolejne drzwi. Otworzył je, nie zastanawiając się tym razem, czy były one tam wcześniej, czy też pojawiły się dopiero przed chwilą. Westchnął z ulgą, gdy dostrzegł, że prowadzą one do nowocześnie wyglądającej łazienki. Całe szczęście, bo naprawdę potrzebował prysznica. Szybko skończył się rozbierać i wskoczył pod strumień gorącej wody. Prawie jęknął z przyjemności, gdy jego mięśnie powoli zaczęły się rozluźniać. Mógłby tam spędzić resztę życia, gdyby tylko kolejna ludzka potrzeba nie dała o sobie znać. Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze kilka minut i zaśnie na stojąco. Może i od śmierci Lisy nie sypiał wiele w obawie przed koszmarami, lecz jego ciało wciąż wymagało choć kilku godzin odpoczynku.

Wyszedł z łazienki z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół bioder i z zaskoczeniem dostrzegł na łóżku złożoną schludnie piżamę i świeżą bieliznę. Rozejrzał się, lecz w pokoju nikogo nie było. Wzruszył ramionami. Nie zamierzał narzekać. Ubrał się pospiesznie i wszedł do łóżka, wewnętrznie dziękując Bogu, że ten dzień dobiegł końca. Przez moment rozglądał się za włącznikiem światła, lecz poddał się po dłuższej chwili. Dopiero kiedy okrył się pościelą, a światło zgasło samoistnie – co już prawie go nie zdziwiło – jego myśli znów powędrowały w niewłaściwym kierunku. Miał wrażenie, że pierś pali go jakimś nieopisanym bólem za każdym razem, gdy odtwarzał w głowie tamte słowa Jacka. Nie rozumiał, naprawdę nie rozumiał, jak mógł się w nim zakochać. W głuchej ciszy niemal mógł usłyszeć drwiący głos Owena. Powiedział mu kiedyś, że nic nie znaczy dla Jacka, że ich relacja to nic więcej niż seks. I jak widać, miał rację.


	3. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział 3**

„ _The way that you laugh at everything that I do. Over, I'm so over you. The way that you said that you'd always be true. And maybe if I tell myself enough. Maybe if I do I'll get over you." — Ingrid Michaelson feat. A Great Big World (Over you)_

Obudził się z tym charakterystycznym uczuciem, że spało się bardzo długo. Powoli otworzył oczy i dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu przypomnienie sobie, dlaczego znajduje się w dużym, dziwnie pustym łóżku, a światło wpadające przez okno nie razi go w oczy. No tak, nie był w swojej sypialni. Rozejrzał się pół-przytomnie po pokoju, do którego zaprowadziła go Rose. Wydarzenia poprzedniego uderzyły w niego niczym fala tsunami. Niemal natychmiast poczuł jak opuszczają go chęci, by wstać z łóżka. To nieuchronnie oznaczało konieczność zmierzenia się z rzeczywistością, na co nie miał w tym momencie siły. Musiałby wówczas porozmawiać z Doktorem, wyjaśnić mu sytuację, a ostatecznie wrócić do swoich czasów. Do Torchwood i do Jacka, który przez najbliższy miesiąc będzie chodził struty i przygnębiony, udając, że wszystko jest okej, ale tak naprawdę odzyska nastrój dopiero, kiedy Gwen wróci ze swojego miesiąca miodowego. Poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze na samą myśl o tym. Po raz kolejny musiał się zastanowić, jakim cudem pozwolił tej sytuacji zabrnąć tak daleko. Napotkał na swojej drodze wszelkie znaki ostrzegawcze – zawsze był dobry w zauważaniu ich – lecz tym razem zignorował je jak kompletny idiota.

Westchnął z niezadowoleniem i podniósł rękę z zegarkiem do oczu, lecz szybko dostrzegł, że podróż przez szczelinę nie wpłynęła korzystnie na urządzenie. Wciąż odliczało ono czas, choć niekoniecznie w odpowiednią stronę. Wskazówki najzwyczajniej w świecie zaczęły chodzić do tyłu. Odpiął pasek z irytacją i mało delikatnie odłożył go na stolik nocny. Dostał ten zegarek na urodziny od Lisy – jego ostatnie urodziny, które spędzili razem. Rok później dziewczyna była już przykuta do metalowego panelu konwersji i mogła się zdobyć jedynie na krótkie życzenia, przy których składaniu jej oczy były wypełniony łzami bólu, a może upokorzenia – nie był pewien.

Wygrzebał się niezdarnie z łóżka, starając się odpędzić od siebie myśli o zmarłej dziewczynie. Wciąż były dni, podczas których tak piekielnie za nią tęsknił. Zazwyczaj odmawiał wtedy Jackowi, kiedy ten pytał, czy zostanie na noc, kupował butelkę wina, wychodził z nią na balkon i przez resztę nocy gapił się w niebo, zastanawiając się, czy jakaś malutka jej cząstka wciąż gdzieś tam istnieje. Miał taką nadzieję, bo myśl, że po tej wspaniałej kobiecie nic już nie zostało, najzwyczajniej w świecie raniła.

Rozejrzał się za swoim garniturem, który zostawił poprzedniego wieczoru schludnie złożony na krześle, choć myśl o założeniu go wywoływała u niego mdłości. Ze zdziwieniem jednak zauważył, że krzesło jest puste. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami otworzył szafę, choć był pewien, że robi to po raz pierwszy. Czekała go tam kolejna niespodzianka. Na wieszaku, owszem, wisiał garnitur, lecz z całą pewnością nie ten, który miał na sobie dzień wcześniej. Przypomniało mu się, co Rose mówiła o TARDIS i dziwnym uczuciem doszedł do wniosku, że chyba nie pozostaje mu nic innego, jak zaakceptować go, że statek kosmiczny właśnie podarował mu nowy garnitur. Ubrał się szybko i obrzucił pokój spojrzeniem, nie do końca wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić.

Jego spojrzenie przykuły rzeczy, które leżały niewinnie na blacie biurka. Kabura z pistoletem, portfel, klucze, stoper i... Przełknął ciężko ślinę na widok pudełka z retconem. Szybko schował wszystko do kieszeni i zapiął kaburę. Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że teraz pozostaje mu już tylko poszukać Doktora lub Rose. Podejrzewał, że jeśli znajdzie jedno, to automatycznie znajdzie też to drugie.

Uchylił drzwi (uprzednio otworzywszy w nich zamek) i wyjrzał na korytarz. Był pusty, lecz zdawało mu się, że pamięta drogę, jaką przyprowadziła go tu Rose. Miał nadzieję, bo niekoniecznie marzył, by zgubić się na pokładzie statku kosmicznego, który zdawał się mieć nieograniczoną niczym wielkość. Z drugiej strony perspektywa siedzenia w pustym pokoju – sam na sam z własnymi myślami – i czekania, aż ktoś sobie o nim przypomni również nie należała do najbardziej zachęcających.

Decyzja nie była trudna do podjęcia, lecz szybko okazało się, że niezupełnie właściwa. Wystarczyło kilka minut i jeden (opcjonalnie dwa) zły zakręt, by nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje. Westchnął z irytacją, gdy wszedł po jakiś schodach, lecz miejsce w jakim się znalazł nie wyglądało ani trochę znajomo. Jak wielki mógł być ten przeklęty statek?!

Błądził po korytarzach przez dobre pół godziny, a może nieco dłużej. Nie był w stanie dokładnie stwierdzić. W końcu jednak miał już dość i opadł na ziemię, opierając się o ścianę. Kilka metrów od niego znajdowały się drzwi, lecz nie był pewien, czy powinien je otworzyć. Wolał nie narażać się Doktorowi, zwłaszcza, że mężczyzna stanowił teraz jego jedyną nadzieję na powrót do domu. Poza tym zawsze cenił cudzą prywatność i nie uśmiechało mu się myszkować po pomieszczeniach TARDIS.

Trzeba było o tym pomyśleć, zanim postanowiłeś zgrywać niezależnego — stwierdził sucho jakiś głosik w jego głowie, który niepokojąco przypominał Owena. Wzdrygnął się z przerażeniem na myśl, że nawet na drugim końcu wszechświata, na pokładzie statku kosmicznego, w jakiejś odległej przyszłości nie był bezpieczny od tego cholernego dupka.

Zignorował swój urojony komentarz. Opadł na ziemię i oparł się o ścianę, postanawiając, że prędzej czy później Rose lub Doktor natkną się tu na niego. W międzyczasie miał chwilę, by pomyśleć, co im powie. Najchętniej podałby datę i współrzędne miejsca, do którego ma go zabrać Doktor, lecz nie był pewien, czy coś takiego przejdzie. Poza tym musiał się upewnić, że z Jackiem wszystko w porządku, oczywiście jedynie ze względu na linię czasu.

Z niechęcią pomyślał, jak to będzie, kiedy wróci do swojego czasu. Nagle podróż przez wszechświat w statku kosmicznym nie wydawała się już taka zła i resztki chęci, by wstać i szukać dalej Doktora, gdzieś wyparowały. Gdyby tylko mógł rzucić wszystko w cholerę i ruszyć z mężczyzną w poszukiwanie przygód. Zazwyczaj nie był typem osoby lubującej się w adrenalinie, lecz teraz, gdy myślał o swoim życiu, perspektywa ta wydawała się całkiem kusząca. Zresztą co za różnica, na jakiej planecie narażałby swoje życie na niebezpieczeństwo? Pracując w Torchwood tak czy siak robił to każdego dnia.

W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że nie może spędzić następnych kilku godzin, siedząc na podłodze, a skoro i tak już się zgubił, to raczej nic gorszego nie mogło się stać. Raczej, bo w końcu był to statek kosmiczny, a praca dla instytutu zajmującego się poskramianiem zagrożeń pozaziemskich nauczyła go, że nigdy nic nie wiadomo, a przezorny ubezpieczony. Podniósł się więc na nogi, zdecydowany odnaleźć jakąś żywą duszę, nawet jeśli czyjeś towarzystwo było teraz ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miał ochotę.

Spojrzał niepewnie na drzwi, które wciąż znajdowały się w tym samym miejscu co wcześniej. Cóż, może szczęście mu dopisze nie kryje się za nimi nic, co chciałoby mu odebrać życie ani, co spowodowałoby, że Doktor wyrzuci go w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Pokonał dzielącą go od nich odległość i nacisnął klamkę, zebrawszy w sobie resztki pewności siebie.

Wypuścił powietrze, które wstrzymał wbrew sobie, gdy dostrzegł, że pomieszczenie, w którym się znajduje jest dokładnie tym samym, do którego poprzedniego dnia przetransportowali rannego Jacka. Sądząc po maszynach musiało to być jakiegoś rodzaju skrzydło szpitalne. Rozejrzał się uważnie dookoła i po chwili jego wzrok spoczął na postaci leżącej na niewielkim łóżku w rogu pomieszczenia. Zrobił krok do tyłu, lecz było już za późno – dostrzegł, że te znajome oczy wpatrują się w niego uważnie, a usta wykrzywiają się w uśmiechu. Oczywiście, mógł się tego spodziewać ze swoim cholernym szczęściem. Zdawało się, że ten głupi wszechświat po prostu chciał eksplodować z powodu jakiegoś paradoksu, którego spowodowania Ianto był coraz bliżej.

— Nie musisz się martwić — stwierdził Jack tym irytująco pewnym siebie głosem. Widać nawet ponad sto lat wcześniej mężczyzna miał problemy z pewnością siebie. Tylko on mógł być tak zarozumiały, leżąc pół żywy w szpitalnym łóżku. — Nie ma rany, której TARDIS nie potrafiłaby wyleczyć, jak sądzę.

Skrzywił się, po prostu nie mógł nic na to poradzić. To nie była wina mężczyzny, że był na niego wściekły, przynajmniej jeszcze nie. Póki co nie zrobił mu nic złego i nie zrobi tego jeszcze przez naprawdę długi czas. Mimo to Ianto nie miał ochoty na rozmowę z nim – bez względu na to, jak intrygująca wydawała mu się ta bardziej beztroska wersja Jacka.

— A kto powiedział, że się martwię? — mruknął, nim zdążył się powstrzymać, lecz widocznie nie tak łatwo było zbić Kapitana z tropu, gdyż jego uśmiech wciąż był na swoim miejscu i miał się całkiem dobrze.

— Twój wyraz twarzy. Patrzysz na mnie, jakbyś widział ducha. Spokojnie, jeszcze nie wybieram się na tamtą stronę. Pamiętam, że obiecałem ci randkę.

Ianto parsknął śmiechem, choć raczej nie było w tym nic z wesołości. To byłoby prawdziwie ironiczne, gdyby ten Jack – mężczyzna, którego znał zaledwie od kilkunastu godzin – zabrał go na randkę, którą obieca mu ponad sto lat później, a do której ostatecznie nigdy nie dojdzie.

Kiedy Kapitan zaprosił go na randkę w tamtym biurze, jak idiota łudził się, że to coś między nimi zmieni. Naprawdę sądził, że Jack przemyślał to wszystko podczas swojej nieobecności i – tak jak Ianto – zapragnął czegoś więcej. Cóż, teraz, z perspektywy czasu wcale go nie dziwił fakt, że temat randki nie został więcej poruszony, a sprawy wciąż toczyły się swoim starym torem.

— Oczywiście zakładasz, że zgodziłem się na tę randkę?

Kolejna znajoma mina, tym razem z cyklu „kto nie chciałby dołączyć do mojego fanklubu i, na Boga, dlaczego?!". Zaczynał powoli odnosić wrażenie, że Jack wcale wiele się nie zmienił na przestrzeni lat, a przynajmniej pod pewnymi względami.

— Oczywiście, a dlaczego miałbyś się nie zgodzić?

Nie sądził, by był to dobry moment na wykład o moralności, które zresztą nie dotarłby do mężczyzny, więc zamiast tego wzruszył ramionami i przysunął sobie krzesło, które stało obok łóżka.

— Myślisz, że Doktor będzie w stanie zabrać mnie do domu? — zapytał, zmieniając temat na ten bardziej go interesujący.

— Właściwie — rozległ się głos spod drzwi, z których istnienia Ianto nie zdawał sobie sprawy (mógłby dać głowę, że przed momentem ich tam nie było!) — to zamierzałem zaproponować ci podróż. — Doktor skrzywił się lekko, niemal niezauważalnie i przelotnie spojrzał w kierunku Rose, która stała obok niego. — W zamian za uratowanie jej życia. Naprawdę nie chcę myśleć, co zrobiłaby mi jej matka.

Szok musiał być wyraźnie wypisany na jego twarzy. Rose zrobiła krok do przodu, rzucając mu uśmiech.

— Mógłbyś zobaczyć kawałek świata, a później Doktor zabierze cię do domu. TARDIS podróżuje w czasie, więc nikt nawet nie musi zauważyć twojego zniknięcia.

Jak na zawołanie mignął mu przed oczami wyraz twarzy Jacka, kiedy otoczyło go światło ze szczeliny. Cóż, ktoś już na pewno zdał sobie sprawę z jego nieobecności i choć miał ochotę złamać Jackowi nos, to nie chciał go skazywać na myśl, że członek jego zespołu cierpi na jakiejś odległej planecie, podczas gdy on będzie przeżywał wspaniałe przygody na drugim końcu wszechświata. Z drugiej strony jednak nie był pewien, czy ma po co wracać. Skończył wszystko z Jackiem, praca od dawna nie przynosiła mu przyjemności, a kontakty z rodziną... równie dobrze mogłoby ich nie być.

— Decyzja należy do ciebie — stwierdził szorstko Doktor, obdarzając go badawczym spojrzeniem. — Jeśli chcesz, mogę zabrać cię prosto do domu. Podaj tylko miejsce i datę. Wrócisz do swojego spokojnego życia, rodziny i przyjaciół. Albo możesz iść z nami. Nie gwarantuję ci bezpieczeństwa, ale...

— Ale to jest tego warte — wtrąciła się Rose.

Spojrzał niepewnie po kolei na ich twarze i poczuł dziwne szarpnięcie w piersi. Patrzyli na niego, jakby naprawdę im zależało, by poszedł z nimi – nawet w dość sztywnej postawie Doktora mógł to dostrzec. Minęło sporo czasu odkąd ostatnio tak się czuł. Prawie nie pamiętał już czasów bez tego chłodu w piersi, który pojawiał się ilekroć Jack przedkładał dobro Gwen nad dobro ich wszystkich.

A teraz był tutaj – z Jackiem, który jeszcze nie znał Gwen i który patrzył na niego z mieszaniną nadziei i pożądania. To nie był mężczyzna, w którym Ianto się zakochał. Jeszcze nie. Ale może przez moment mógłby udawać, że jest inaczej? Może choć przez krótki czas dla tego młodszego Jacka mógłby być ważniejszy niż Gwen, Estelle i wszystkie inne duchy dawno zmarłych ludzi?

Przygryzł wargę, czując, że popełnia jedno z największych głupstw w życiu. Z drugiej strony teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek pragnął postąpić samolubnie. Zresztą wciąż miał przy sobie retcon – jedna podróż, może dwie, a potem wróci do domu – do życia, którego powoli zaczynał nienawidzić – a Jack nie będzie musiał tego pamiętać. Cztery tabletki podane jednocześnie powinny wystarczyć, by wymazać przynajmniej dwa tygodnie wspomnień, a przecież nie pozwoli temu trwać dłużej, prawda?

— Myślę, że chciałbym pójść z wami.


	4. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział 4**

„ _I let it fall, my heart. And as it fell you rose to claim it. It was dark and I was over until you kissed my lips and you saved me." — Adele (Set fire to the rain)_

Rose zgłosiła się na ochotniczkę, by zaprowadzić go do kuchni, gdy, chwilę po podjęciu decyzji, skompromitowało go burczenie w brzuchu. Doktor wymówił się koniecznością dokonania kilku napraw na statku nim będą mogli ruszyć w dalszą drogę, z kolei Jack, choć podobno TARDIS świetnie się spisała, nie powinien póki co wstawać z łóżka. Ianto wciąż nie był pewien, jak statek miałby zająć się leczeniem rany postrzałowej, lecz zaczynał myśleć, że kilka dni na jego pokładzie wystarczy, by był skłonny to zaakceptować.

Droga do kuchni była krótka i prowadziła przez korytarz, którego na pewno nie mijał podczas swojej wycieczki. Zastanawiał się, czy Doktor nie posiadał może mapy tego miejsca. Bóg mu świadkiem, że skoro zgodził się podróżować na pokładzie TARDIS, przydałby mu się jakiś przewodnik – w przeciwnym wypadku podróżą może się okazać samo dotarcie z jednego pomieszczenia do drugiego.

— Długo podróżujesz z Doktorem? — spytał, kiedy Rose zajęła się parzeniem herbaty. — Wydajesz się dobrze znać to miejsce. Jakim cudem się tutaj nie gubisz?

Rose uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła z szafki cztery kubki. Kuchnia, jak cała reszta statku, wyglądała bardzo nowocześnie, lecz panował w niej lekki bałagan, który w jakiś sposób ożywiał to miejsce. Ianto usiadł na jednym z czterech krzeseł przy szklanym stole jadalnianym, obserwując dziewczynę.

— Żartujesz? Gubię się cały czas, ale zazwyczaj TARDIS się nade mną lituje i pokazuje mi drogę. Poznałam Doktora kilka miesięcy temu, nie jestem właściwie do końca pewna kiedy. Mówiłam ci, ciężko to tutaj zdefiniować. W każdym razie udało mu się wysadzić moje miejsce pracy, a ja uratowałam mu tyłek. W zamian zaproponował mi podróż.

— A ty się zgodziłaś — stwierdził po prostu.

— Tak samo jak ty. Nie czekała mnie żadna wielka przyszłość. Nie skończyłam szkoły, nie wiedziałam, co właściwie czuję do swojego chłopaka, najwyraźniej straciłam pracę. I wtedy pojawił się Doktor, który zaproponował mi wszechświat. Musiałam się zgodzić

Pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Miał wrażenie, że on i Rose świetnie się dogadają. W przeciwieństwie do niego, dziewczyna zdawała się być znacznie bardziej otwarta, lecz łączyło ich to samo pragnienie czegoś więcej od życia. Czy to nie ono było powodem, dla którego porzucił swoją rodzinę i uciekł do Londynu, nie wracając nawet, kiedy jego ojciec był na łożu śmierci? Czy to nie to marzenie o osiągnięciu czegoś, zobaczeniu niesamowitych rzeczy zaprowadziło go do Torchwood Jeden? Czy to nie to dzikie pragnienie wolności sprawiło, że zaledwie kilka minut temu nie był w stanie odmówić Doktorowi?

Oczy Rose były młode i beztroskie, pełne tej charakterystycznej woli życia. Na pierwszy rzut oka dziewczyna przypominała mu nieco Gwen, lecz jednocześnie miała w sobie coś takiego, co sprawiało, że Ianto był gotów obdarzyć ją zaufaniem. Oczywiście ufał Gwen, mimo tego, co było między nią a Jackiem, wciąż była jego przyjaciółką, lecz kobieta długo pracowała na to zaufanie. Rose z kolei swoim niewinnym, szerokim uśmiechem była w stanie w stanie sprawić, że przez chwilę nie pamiętał, dlaczego nie powinien dzielić się z nią swoją historią.

— A co z tobą? Od czego uciekasz?

Wzruszył ramionami. Sam właściwie nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Czy uciekał od Torchwood? Od śmierci w zbyt młodym wieku, ryzyka i otaczającego ich zniszczenia? Czy uciekał od swoich uczuć? Od tego, co powiedział mu Jack. Od tego, co wtedy poczuł? A może uciekał od tego uczucia bezsensu, które ostatnio wciąż mu towarzyszyło?

— Chyba po prostu nic na mnie nie czeka w domu — odparł po chwili ciszy.

Rose skinęła głową, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko niego. Podała mu kubek z gorącą herbatą, a kolejne dwa zostawiła na blacie.

— Jedna jest dla Jacka. Poza tym jestem pewna, że Doktor zaraz zmieni zdanie i przyjdzie napić się herbaty — powiedziała, kiedy uniósł brew na ich widok. — Zawsze przerabiamy ten sam poranny rytuał. Na początku wierzyłam, kiedy mówił, że nie pije porannej herbaty. A potem oczywiście musiałam robić kolejny kubek, kiedy zjawiał się po kilku minutach. Pomyślałby kto, że ma tyle lat i potrafi sam przygotować sobie herbatę, ale on nawet nie potrafi korzystać z czajnika!

— Wiem co czujesz — powiedział ze śmiechem. — Żaden z moich współpracowników nie potrafi zrobić porządnej kawy. Mój szef jest szczególnie beznadziejnym przypadkiem. Psuje ekspres za każdym razem, kiedy próbuje z niego skorzystać!

— Szef? Więc ty przynajmniej masz pracę — zauważyła. — Czym się zajmujesz?

I znów szybka kalkulacja w myślach – jak wiele może jej powiedzieć? Przez moment zastanawiał się, czy mógłby jeszcze bardziej namieszać w liniach czasowych niż do tej pory, lecz szybko dotarło do niego, że lepiej tego nie sprawdzać.

— Jestem archiwistą. Przynajmniej na ogół. Zazwyczaj kończy się, że muszę pomagać moim kolegom we wszystkich, choćby z głupią kawą.

— Nie brzmi to szczególnie ekscytująco — stwierdziła Rose, krzywiąc się współczująco.

Wzruszył ramiona. Och, gdyby tylko wiedziała. Jak na razie wystarczyłoby mu całego doznanego strachu i stresu aż do późnej starości.

— Do tej pory wydawało mi się, że to lubię. Tylko ostatnio... Sam nie wiem, chyba po prostu przestało mi to sprawiać satysfakcję.

Zamilkł, kiedy drzwi do kuchni uchyliły się i stanął w nich Doktor. Przez chwilę lustrował ich spojrzeniem, aż w końcu jego oczy spoczęły na kubku z parującym płynem.

— Herbata! — zawołał z uśmiechem, który zdawał się zmienić go w kompletnie innego człowieka. — Jedyna rzecz, za którą lubię Brytyjczyków.

Rose uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo do Ianto, najwyraźniej nie zawracając sobie głowy tym, co powiedział mężczyzna.

— Kiedy lądujemy? — spytała, kiedy Doktor zajął miejsce przy stole.

— Och, wolałbym poczekać, aż Kapitan poczuje się lepiej. Oczywiście mógłby zabrać nas na jakąś bezpieczną planetę...

— Doktorze, proszę — przerwała mu z widocznym rozbawieniem. — To ani razu nie wypaliło. Ty najzwyczajniej w świecie przyciągasz kłopoty.

Doktor skrzywił się, lecz postanowił nie odpowiadać. Najwyraźniej uznał, że może być nieco racji w słowach jego towarzyszki. Ianto jeszcze nie był pewien, czy podoba mu się ta myśl, choć oczywiście nie zamierzał teraz zrezygnować. Jedna podróż, a potem wróci do domu. Jedna podróż, która na moment pozwoli mu zapomnieć; nic więcej. Potem retcon załatwi sprawę, a on wróci do swojego życia.

— Ianto, prawda? — zwrócił się do niego Doktor, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

Bez uśmiechu mężczyzna wyglądał dziwnie ponuro, a jednocześnie było w nim coś, co sprawiało, że Ianto mógł zrozumieć, co przyciąga do niego tych wszystkich ludzi. Może to coś w jego postawie, może w badawczym spojrzeniu, które sprawiało, że nie mógł spojrzeć mu w oczy. Nawet gdyby nie wiedział, że Doktor jest kosmitą, w tym momencie zacząłby podejrzewać, że coś jest z nim nie tak.

Skinął głową i w ciszy, która na moment zapadła, wziął łyk herbaty. Była naprawdę dobra i pewnie nietania. Z jakiegoś powodu herbata zawsze kojarzyła mu się z Tosh. Może dlatego, że była Japonką? Miał wrażenie, że Toshiko, do której naprawdę się zbliżył w ostatnich miesiącach, będzie jedyną osobą, do której wróci ze szczerą radością, kiedy jego podróż z Doktorem dobiegnie końca.

— Więc co właściwie robiłeś w laboratorium? Nie wyglądasz mi na Axetonina, chyba, że masz wyjątkowo dobry interface.

Wzruszył ramionami, starając się nie wyglądać na winnego. Z trudem powstrzymał chęć podrapania się po karku. Słyszał kiedyś, że tak właśnie można rozpoznać kłamstwo – nie miał pojęcia, czy to prawda, w końcu lepiej nie wierzyć we wszystko, co usłyszy się w telewizji, lecz nie zamierzał ryzykować. W duchu jeszcze raz powtórzył sobie, że nie robi nic złego, lecz i tym razem nie do końca w to uwierzył.

— Można powiedzieć, że znalazłem się w niewłaściwym miejscu w niewłaściwym czasie.

— Chyba dość dużo czasu spędziłeś w tym niewłaściwym miejscu, biorąc pod uwagę, że masz akcent z XXI wieku.

— Potrafi to pan rozpoznać? — zapytał zaskoczony, choć chyba ze wszystkich rzeczy, które wydarzyły się w ciągu ostatnich godzin, ta informacja powinna go najmniej dziwić.

— Nie nazywaj mnie tak — rzucił mimochodem. — Tylko ludzie w XXI wieku potrafią mówić w taki sposób, jakby byli panami całego wszechświata, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

Chyba musiał wyglądać na dość znieważonego tą uwagą, bo Rose poklepała go po ramieniu swoją małą, dziwnie delikatną dłonią.

— Nie przejmuj się, przywykniesz do tego. On po prostu uwielbia obrażać inne gatunki.

Odpowiedział jej niepewnym uśmiechem

— Rose, potrzebna mi pomoc przy kilku naprawach — zakomunikował nagle Doktor, wziąwszy ostatni łyk herbaty. — Poprosiłbym o to Kapitana, ale TARDIS póki co nie wypuści go z łóżka, więc zostajesz mi ty albo on — skinął głową w kierunku Ianto — z tym, że ty masz już jakieś pojęcie o tym, jak co działa.

Rose zachichotała w bardzo dziewczęcy sposób i nagle w Ianto z całą mocą uderzyło, że nie może ona mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia lat. Była jeszcze praktycznie dzieckiem, choć po tym wszystkim, co do tej pory słyszał o Doktorze, miał wrażenie, że podróże po czasie i przestrzeni szybko wyleczą ją z młodzieńczej naiwności.

— Naprawdę w to wierzysz? — spytała ze szczerym rozbawieniem. — No cóż, chyba nie zaszkodzi, jeśli się czegoś nauczę. Uprzedzam tylko, że nie rozróżniam śrubokrętu od kombinerek — rzuciła z zaczepnym uśmiechem. — Ianto, zaniesiesz Jackowi herbatę? Robi się nieznośny bez czegoś z choćby odrobiną kofeiny w organizmie.

Tak, Ianto coś o tym wiedział, choć oczywiście nie mógł powiedzieć tego głośno. Skinął zamiast tego głową, choć nie uśmiechała mu się kolejna rozmowa z Kapitanem. Rose i Doktor opuścili pomieszczenie, wciąż wymieniając między sobą złośliwe komentarze. Ianto wbił spojrzenie w swoją herbatę, jakby w nadziei, że udzieli mu ona jakiejś rady. Och, co by teraz dał za rozmowę z Toshiko. Kobieta, oprócz tego, że była prawdziwym geniuszem, była również wspaniałą przyjaciółką, która zdawała się rozumieć go lepiej niż on sam. Często żałował, że nie ma odwagi, by zwierzyć jej się ze swoich uczuć do Jacka, które z każdym dniem stawały się coraz silniejsze. Był pewien, że Tosh byłaby w stanie powiedzieć mu coś, na co on sam jeszcze nie wpadł; coś, co choć trochę byłoby w stanie ukoić jego zwariowane emocje.

Na Boga, miał wrażenie, że znów ma dziewiętnaście lat i waha się, czy nie zrobi z siebie kompletnego idioty zapraszając Lisę na randkę. Był wtedy równie rozchwiany uczuciowo co teraz, lecz wtedy wciąż mógł tłumaczyć to sobie okresem dojrzewania. Teraz z kolei był dorosłym mężczyzną, którego problemem było to, że absolutnie nie wiedział, czego chce.

Z niechęcią podniósł się na nogi, nim herbata całkiem zdążyła ostygnąć. Był już na korytarzu, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie odkrył pierwszą wyraźną różnicę między tym Jackiem a tym, którego zostawił w XXI wieku. Jego Kapitan za wszelką cenę wystrzegał się herbaty – twierdził, że po stu pięćdziesięciu latach mieszkania w Wielkiej Brytanii jego krew sama była gotowa się w nią zmienić i konsekwentnie pił tylko kawę. Najwyraźniej ten Jack nie miał jeszcze takiego problemu.

Tym razem jakimś cudem udało mu się dotrzeć do ambulatorium bez zgubienia się po drodze. Zastanawiał się leniwie, czy TARDIS nie zrobiło się go żal i myśl ta wywołała u niego dziwne rozbawienie. Wiele widział w czasie swojej pracy w Torchwood, lecz nie spotkał się jeszcze z żywym statkiem, choć podejrzewał, że we wszechświecie jest znacznie więcej zaskakujących rzeczy.

Zawahał się przed samymi drzwiami. Z irytacją zarejestrował, że jego serce zmieniło rytm na bardziej niespokojny. Tak bardzo nienawidził sposobu, w jaki działał na niego Jack – nawet teraz, kiedy miał znacznie większe problemy do rozważenia, sama świadomość jego obecności była w stanie go przytłoczyć.

Z drugiej strony Ianto niechętnie przyznawał, że właściwie jego uczucia do Kapitana wcale nie były zbyt zaskakujące. Niewielu potrafiłoby oprzeć się mężczyźnie – zdawał się mieć on wszystkie cechy, które pasowały ideałowi. Oczywiście był niezaprzeczalnie przystojny, lecz znacznie ważniejsza była jego osobowość. Jack potrafił być słodki i czarujący, kiedy tego chciał. Jednocześnie umiał być też silnym przywódcą, zdolnym do podejmowania okrutnych decyzji. Ianto osobiście się o tym przekonał w noc śmierci Lisy.

Dziewczyna była zagrożeniem i to w pełni wystarczyło Jackowi, by bez żadnych skrupułów pociągnąć za spust. Oczywiście z perspektywy czasu Ianto znacznie lepiej rozumiał tę decyzję – wiedział, że jego Lisa już od dawna była martwa, a to, co zabił Kapitan było tylko pustą skorupą z bladym pojęciem o tym, kim był prawdziwa Lisa Hallett. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że tamtej nocy zobaczył w mężczyźnie prawdziwego potwora. Nigdy nie cofnął tych słów, choć wielokrotnie był tego bliski. Wiedział dobrze, że te wszystkie straszne decyzje, które w krytycznych momentach podejmował Jack, wcale nie czynią go szczęśliwym. Za każdym razem obserwował, jak jakaś część światła w jego oczach umiera i za każdym razem tak strasznie nienawidził świata za to, co robi z tym wspaniałym człowiekiem.

Wiele można było powiedzieć o Jacku – można było go kochać, nienawidzić, choć niekoniecznie można było pozostać obojętnym na jego silną osobowość. Jedno za to było pewne. Nie zasługiwał on na wszystkie okrucieństwa, które go spotkały. Był tego pewien nawet teraz, kiedy właściwie wręcz chciałby go nienawidzić.

Wziął głęboki oddech, zdając sobie sprawę, że zbyt długo stoi już pogrążony we własnych rozmyślaniach, które nie przyniosą mu nic dobrego. Pora wziąć się w garść. Uniósł dłoń i zapukał do drzwi.


End file.
